Fight for You
by enviousDangelM
Summary: UPDATED: AUTHOR'S NOTE. Max gives up on her & Logan's relationship. She finds comfort in Alec much to Logan's frustration. Logan wants her back. And he will stop at nothing to have her in his arms.
1. Beginning

**This is my 4th story. **

**Hope you like it!!**

**Any constructive criticisms are welcome!!!!**

**I encourage any advice to help me become a better writer. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, should take out, should add, etc.**

**Summary: Max gives up on her and Logan's relationship and finds comfort in Alec, whom she is the most comfortable around other than Logan. Frustrated and jealous, Logan backs off for the time being and watches the love of his life laugh and tease and argue with another man. Asha tries to take Max's place, but Logan refuses to see her in that way. He wants Max and Max only.**

Chapter 1

_I am so tired of all this shit_, Max thought as she chose her outfit for the day. _It's always the same thing day after day after day after-_

"Max!" Original Cindy called.

"Yeah?"

"You got a visitor."

Still in her bra and pulling a snug shirt over her fit body, Max walked out of her room and into the living room/kitchen.

"Whoa! I _so_ did _not_ have to see that."

Max tugged her shirt down and glared at the person at the door. "What the hell are you doing here, Alec?"

A bright smile shined her way. "Just want to say good morning to my two favorite ladies," He hooked an arm around Original Cindy's shoulders.

Original Cindy shrugged his arm off. "Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes, freeloader."

Alec put his hands together and gave a small bow. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Max only rolled her chocolate eyes. "The real reason?"

Alec sat on a chair by the counter and said, "Well, your Big Fella kept me up all night. Couldn't even get us a bite for dinner."

Max went up and took a fistful of his shirt. "_You left him at home?_"

"Yeah."

"_Without food?!?_"

Alec chuckled and gently pushed her away, trying to ignore how small her shoulders were in his large hands. "Relax. I got up earlier this morning, got some grub, gave it to him, and came here."

"You can't just leave him alone eating by himself!"

"Oh re-_lax_, Maxie."

Max's glare deepened.

"The kids came by to visit and they're staying with him."

"Kids?" Max's frown disappeared into a shocked expression. "_You_ have _kids_?"

Original Cindy burst out laughing.

Alec gave Max an incredulous look. "Now wait a second there! I meant my squad is back from Canada." He looked at Original Cindy and said, "Not that I wouldn't mind having kids one day."

"And you'll probably kill them from feeding them too much milk," Original Cindy muttered with an eyebrow lifted.

"They're back to visit?" Max butt in.

"Yeah." Alec leaned forward so that his face was close to Max's. "They miss me _soo_ much unlike a _certain person_."

Max put her hand on his face and shoved his face back. "Cut the crap."

Alec only chuckled. He took a bowl filled with oatmeal from Original Cindy and passed it to Max. "Besides, they'll keep the big guy company." He lifted his hand when Max opened her mouth. "They know to not let him out of the house and…whatever rules you made with Joshua."

"Thank you," Max said as she started eating. "At least those kids have a brain since you don't."

"Now listen here-"

The phone rang. Original Cindy went to go answer it as the two bickered. "Yeah?"

"Hey, this is Logan. Max there?"

"Hey, Logan." Original Cindy glanced over at Max and Alec. "Um. Why don't you call back later? Max'll be done in a couple of minutes."

"Oh. Okay." Logan tried to hold back the disappointment he was feeling. He was about to say his farewell until he heard a man's voice. Jealousy sparked. "Who's that in the background?"

"Uh-" Original Cindy knew of Logan and Max's relationship; it wasn't hard to miss. Those two were crazy about each other, but they couldn't even touch each other without Max killing Logan because of some virus Manticore injected her with. She also knew that Logan was a jealous man whenever some man came near Max, especially if it was Alec.

"What if I had split it with you for…say…sixty-forty?" Alec said.

Logan's tone dropped. "Sounds like Alec. What's he doing at your place?"

"Food." Original Cindy said. "It seems like every transgenic is attracted to my cooking. Max was the first. Then that dog-man. And now Alec. Man. Things just keep on getting better and better, don't it?"

"Tell Max I need to speak with her."

Startled, Original Cindy pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it for a second before saying, "She's eating. You know what happens when she doesn't have her food in her stomach in the mornings."

"Just put her on,"

"Fine by me. Don't blame me if she gives you an earful." Original Cindy covered the mouthpiece and said, "Hey, Max. It's for you."

"Who is it?" Max asked as she took the phone.

"Logan."

Max's eyes widened with anticipation. "Hello?"

Alec, irritated that they were interrupted by lover-boy, leaned his elbow on the counter and fit his chin into the palm of his hand. He stared at Max as she conversed with Eyes Only.

"I'll come after I finish breakfast." Max said.

"Come now and I'll serve you bacon, eggs, rice, toast-"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes tops." She hung up the phone.

_Damn it,_ she thought. _He always knows when to pick at my weakness._

She absolutely _worshiped _his cooking. For a man who's rich beyond the richest and lives by himself, he certainly can cook things to make a woman melt. Perhaps that's how he got engaged…twice.

Max wrinkled her nose at the thought. The blondie was a total bitch. The dark headed was a lez. How in the world did he get tied into these things?

She shrugged on her windbreaker and backpack saying, "I'm heading off to Logan's. Any message for him?"

"Thanks for interrupting?" Alec offered.

Max only rolled her eyes and looked at her best friend.

"Tell him to cool off."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Original Cindy just waved her hand. "Just tell him that. He'll know."

"Okay." Max grabbed her bicycle and bid her friends good-bye.

As soon as the door closed, Alec grumbled, "Why does he have to interrupt every single time Max and I talk?"

"Who? Logan?" Original Cindy asked. She scooped up some oatmeal and guided it to her mouth. "Relax. Logan just wants to spend time with her."

"Well, I haven't this past couple weeks because of him!"

Original Cindy lifted a brow. "Sounds like someone's jealous of someone."

Alec blushed a cute, apple-red. "N-No I'm not."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure."

_MLMLML_

Max picked the Logan's door lock and let herself in. Immediately, she was overcome by the delicious aroma of juicy bacon, scrambled eggs, hot rice, buttered toast…

She sighed. Yep. This is how she liked it whenever she came over to Logan's.

She walked toward the kitchen and heard voices.

"I don't know why you're still with her." Max frowned at the familiar feminine voice. "She's as dangerous as they come."

"Then can you tell me why she saved your life a couple times?" Logan's patient voice answered.

"Th-That's only because you asked her to." Asha argued. "If it weren't for you, she would have left me in jail, rotting in those god-forsaken cells."

"Max isn't like that. She'd never leave anyone who's done good in the world alone. Her heart is anything _but_ evil."

Max scoffed as she hid behind one of the screen walls. Right now she felt like doing something evil to that dirty-blond bitch.

"C'mon, Logan. One of these days you're going to get caught because of her." Asha said. "Manticore goons are searching for her every second of the day. There's no telling if they've already found out where she lives and then they'll make the connection between Eyes Only and her."

Logan was silent for a second. "It doesn't matter. Max can take care of herself. Besides, Manticore created her to be the perfect solider. There's no way they can catch her and break her."

Max smiled at that compliment.

"And what about the virus?"

That wiped Max's smile off her face. She bit her bottom lip.

"Asha, please don't go there." Logan said with a hint of irritation. "I'm looking for a way to cure this thing. There isn't a Manticore agent that can stop me from doing so. I'd rather die than give up on Max."

"Still," Asha began. "What if…What if this is a sign-"

"That we can't be together?" Max finished as she stepped into the kitchen.

Asha slightly blushed in embarrassment.

Logan was speechless for a second. He cleared his throat and said, "Just because we can't touch doesn't mean that this is a sign that we can't be together, Max."

"Hmm. You're _friend_ doesn't think so." Max stared Asha down. She wasn't glaring on the outside, she was just displaying feline dominance. Once Asha looked away, Max addressed Logan, "You didn't tell me that you had…a guest."

Logan shifted uncomfortably. "She slept over. Cops searched her place and she needed somewhere to sleep, that's all."

Max only lifted an eyebrow. Logan's lips pursed at the silent implication and slightly glared at her. Just then, Max's beeper went off. She looked and said, "Well, well. It seems like I've got to get to work." She started for the door. "You two have a nice breakfast."

"Wait, Max! You aren't going to stay?" Logan sounded a little desperate. "I made way too much-"

Max waved him off. "I'll be back if I have the time."

"Max-"

With a dash of inhuman speed, Max left Logan's apartment.

Logan hung his head, sighing frustratingly. "You know, Asha, it would help that you don't talk about my and Max's relationship anymore, all right?"

"I was only trying to protect you." Asha argued. "Every moment Manticore people are inching toward your identity as they look into Max's life. They'll find out who you are and they'll kill you."

Logan lifted his head. His amber eyes glared at her. "Asha, _please_."

Asha looked away. "Logan, you know how I feel about you-"

"And yet I don't feel the same. You're a friend, a colleague. Max is…" His voice turned breathless and dreamy. "She's everything that I want."

Hurt, Asha winced and said, "I'll go."

Logan stared at her and gave a defeated sigh. "No. Stay. At least have some breakfast before you go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Eat while I try to settle things with Max." Logan walked to his desk and sat, leaving Asha alone. He took his phone and dialed Max's cell number.

When the answering machine came up, he hung up and dialed her pager. Five minutes later, no call back from her. He called her pager again. No response five minutes later. As he was about to call again, his phone rang. He quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" he answered eagerly.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to apologize for Asha's…words. She didn't know what she was talking about."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Max?"

"Yeah."

"Are you all right?"

"Fine."

Again, another round of silence.

"Max, Asha didn't mean it."

"Of course she didn't."

"We'll find a cure." Logan knew what she was thinking. His heart quickened its beats in panic of losing her. "We will. I promise."

"Sure."

"Max, don't give up hope."

Max sighed. "I've got to go, Logan." Her voice sounded weary. "I'll stop by later, okay?" She hung up before Logan could say anything.

Logan stared at his phone and gripped it. He'd almost lost her twice when they'd touched. The guilt she carried for infecting him was large and heavy. He did all he could to erase any doubt from her mind that they weren't meant to be.

He already knew that she was the one. He loved everything about her, despite how young she was and how her genetic pattern was different from a human's. He loved seeing her barcode on her elegant neck. He loved the light perfume she wore. He loved her stubbornness. He loved her pride. He loved her willingness to help those in need. He loved her more than the world itself. And he would do anything to keep her at his side, virus or no virus. They were meant to be. And there was no way she'll run from him.


	2. Separation MINOR EDIT

**AngelKougaeri corrected me on Max's motorcycle. And I would like to thank this person very much for correcting me. **

**I put Max's bike as a Yamasaki, but it turns out that I was just dreaming that it was a Yamasaki. :P**

**So, the correction is made: Max's bike is a Kawasaki Ninja.**

Chapter 2

Max stomped her way into Jam Pony grumbling, "Damn woman…who the hell does she think she is…I mean, she _barely_ knows _anything_ about me and what I do so what-"

"Hi, Max."

"-right does she have to go about talkin' crap about me?" Max went on. "She's just a stupid bimbo airhead who thinks she knows _everything_ about Logan and Manticore. I mean, _come on._ What does she-"

"_Hi,_ Max."

"-have that I don't? It's not, like, she's prettier than me. Skinnier than me."

"Yo, Max!"

"I mean, it's, like-"

"_Max!_"

"_What?!?_" she snapped as she whirled around. "Alec, I am _so_ not in the mood right now." She shoved him out of her way. "You had your food this morning, so beat it."

"I was _just_ saying hi." He followed her, munching on an apple. "Man, what bitch went up your alley?"

"The stupid, lanky, miss-I'm-so-better-than-Max-so-that-makes-me-worthy-of-Logan's-love bitch,"

Alec perked up. "Asha?"

She swapped the apple from his mouth. "No." She took a ruthless bite. "The prostitute who slept with three men and five dogs. _Of course it's Asha!_" She got her bike and led it out.

"She was supposed to call me last night."

"Yeah well, she was _busy_." Max said sarcastically.

Alec lifted an eyebrow and said nonchalantly, "You mean, she slept over…?"

"_Yes_," she growled.

They passed Original Cindy.

"Don't let her ramble!" she called after Alec, already knowing what her best friend was grumbling about.

Alec nodded as he scrambled after Max on his bike. He caught the packages they were supposed to deliver as Normal tossed it to him. Normal gave him the thumbs up. Alec returned it with a fake smile. _What a frickin' loser…_

"-and then she starts saying that I'm dangerous to be around."

"Because you _are_."

Max glared at him, taking her package. "_And then_ she made the stupid comment that Logan and I weren't meant to be together."

Alec caught her handle, stopping her, as a car whizzed by.

Max only slapped his hand away. "Don't touch my bike!"

"It's not your black Yamasaki, stupid." Alec shot back as they started riding again. "Anyway, what you're going through is almost the same as _my_ past problem."

Max rolled her eyes. "I'm _not_ Logan's assassin, stupid."

"W-well…okay, you got a point there, but our situations are similar."

"The last time I looked, Logan wasn't a girl."

"Max,"

"And I don't think I was Logan's tutor."

Alec glared. "Be serious, Max."

She scoffed, but shut her mouth.

"People like us-" He gestured to her and himself. "Don't mingle with normal people like them." He motioned to the "normal" humans walking around, unwary of the dangers that lurk among them.

"But we can _try_ to live a normal life like them."

Alec reached out again to stop her when the cross light was red. She slapped him. He glared. "But if we _do_ mingle with them, they are the first targets the Manticore agents are going to attack. If they want us, they hit our soft spot. Simple as that."

Max pushed forward. "But we can hide them. We can protect them."

"Not for long, we can't. Manticore may not know how we think, but they do what we want: a normal life."

Max pursed her lips. "So you agree with Asha."

Alec stuttered over his words, just realizing what his words meant. "N-n-no!"

She gave him a look.

"No. No, I do not mean it."

She looked away. "You're a horrible liar."

"Maxie, I am the_ prince_ of lying."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. The prince of lying on his ass the whole day while others do his work."

"Ouch." Alec hissed playfully.

Max cracked a smile.

Alec chuckled. "See? Better already."

"You are _such_ a pain."

"Ah but I am _your_ pain."

"Oh hell," she muttered as she turned sharply to the right.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Alec called. "We're heading in the same direction! Hey, Max!" He growled. "Come back here, you old hag!"

Max screeched to a halt.

"Oh shit,"

_MLML_

Logan paced in his living room.

"Don't worry. She's coming." Bling grumbled for the umpteenth time. "So stop wearing a hole in the carpet."

Logan scratched his head, irritated. "Bling, she hasn't called."

"Since when does she use a phone to ask permission to come here?" Bling reasoned. "She practically lives here."

Eyes Only sat down with a huff. "Arg. It's just that…" He sighed. "It's just that she gives up so easily on us."

Bling's brown eyes softened. "Logan, Max has reason to doubt your and her relationship. Look at what she's been through. She doesn't have parents. She's lost all her brothers and sisters at Manticore when she was…what…nine years old. As she got older, she tried to find them by joining Jam Pony. She found Zack, but lost him to a life without her in it. She found…what's his name…Ben, but lost him to death. She tried to save Brin, but lost her to Manticore. She found Tinga, but lost her to that Manticore leader lady. And now, she has the chance to lose you if she touches you or vice versa, but she has lost you…_twice_…and you were only saved by miracles. And God only knows if the third time's gonna be a charm or a ticket to death."

Logan just stared at the coffee table. "We have a chance, Bling," he said firmly. "No matter what _anyone_ says. I. Love. Her. No one is going to take her place."

Bling leaned back into his chair. "You're really _that_ dedicated to her?"

"Dedicated, loved, committed, whatever you want to say," he said. "No one is going to come between us."

The black man chuckled. "You mean Asha?"

"Yes."

"Well," he started. "She might not. But…"

"But…?"

"Mr. Smart Alec will."

Logan glared at his friend. "He. Wouldn't."

"Yes. He will."

"Why? He and Max hardly get along." Logan said. "Every time I try to get in touch with Max, Alec's there and they bicker away."

"Like in a real relationship,"

"No." Logan scratched his head. "It…It seems more like brother-sister arguing, you know?"

Bling only shook his head and leaned forward. "Logan," he said. "Have you ever watched Alec as he looks at Max when she's not looking?"

"No."

"If you see them together, watch him."

Logan's eyes squinted behind his frameless glasses. "You mean-"

"Hey! Anyone here?" Max's voice called. "Logan!"

Bling chuckled. "The woman practically lives here if she can just walk in like that,"

Logan's eyes rolled. "Tell me about it. It's hard to answer her when she's in the apartment and I'm in the shower." He stood up and called, "In here, Max."

Max walked into the living room…with Alec.

"Hi." Logan tried to look as nonchalant as possible. "What's he doing here?"

"Well, Max said that after her delivery that she's stopping by here to grab some grub." Alec said with a sarcastic smile. "I merely came along because this was in the direction of my next package."

"Ye-ah." Logan turned his attention back to Max. "There's food on the counter. Heat it up, if you want."

Max gave a nod and a small smile.

He returned it.

Alec lifted a brow.

Bling tried to hide a knowing grin.

When Max left the room, Logan did as Bling told him to do earlier: he watched Alec.

Alec stared after Max with a dreamy look and a goofy smile on his face. As if she were a goddess. A woman.

And then, it dawned.

He swallowed hard and glanced at Bling, who gave a little shrug. _Shit_, he thought.

_MLML_

"Get your stinkin' hands off _my_ food!" Max yelled.

"Well you weren't eating it, so I figured-" Alec protested.

"Shut up. It's _my_ food. Don't touch it. Don't look at it. Don't even smell it."

"How can I not smell it?"

Max cracked her knuckles. "Unless you'd like to smell blood, you want another repeat of the alley…old hag?"

Alec swallowed, covering his nose. "N-no. That's o-okay."

Max picked up her fork. "Thought so,"

Logan looked at Bling, who motioned him to calm down. _Ha._ "As. I. Was. _Saying_,"

Max slapped Alec's hand as he made another attempt to sneak a bacon, but both stopped and looked at Logan.

"Detective Sung thinks that the video tapes were stolen."

"_No kidding_," Alec said with an exaggerated shocked face. "Do you think it's worth a hundred grand?"

Logan glared, but looked at Max. "Can you go get them?"

"Where and when,"

He gave the address. "Can you get them by midnight?"

"You'll still be up?"

He nodded.

Max shrugged. "All right."

Alec raised his hand. "Can I go?"

"No," Max, Logan, and Bling said.

Alec jerked. "And why not?"

Bling stepped up, knowing that it was time to step in before Logan snapped, and clapped him on the shoulder, leading him to the kitchen. "You're just going to be a distraction."

"Well," Alec gave a cheeky smile. "I _am_ a bit of distraction, aren't I?" He winked at Max.

Max rolled her eyes muttering, "Oh god,"

As soon as they were out of sight, Logan said, "He's been hanging around you a lot lately."

Max swallowed the eggs. "Yeah."

"Doesn't he have _other_ things to do?"

"No." She took a bite of rice.

"Doesn't he want to stay home with Joshua?"

"Joshua's with Alec's former squad for today."

"The kids? The ones who we helped escape to Canada?"

"Yeah."

"Max!" Logan snapped.

Startled, Max said, "What?"

"If they're back in the States, Manticore will know and they'll target them."

"Don't worry. If Alec's words are true, the kids will stay with Joshua in the house."

Logan narrowed his eyes. "Since when do you trust Alec?"

"Okay. That's it." Max slapped down her plate on the coffee table. "What is your problem with Alec? What's with all these questions about him anyway? If you're mad, he's just playing with you."

"Being sarcastic, you mean."

"It's Alec! Hel-lo! What _else_ are we to expect from him?"

"And you're fine with that?"

Max blinked, then gave an exasperated sigh. "Logan, you're being an ass right now."

"I thought Alec was the ass."

"Logan!"

"What? You ask me things about Asha. Do I not have the right to ask about Alec to you?" Logan stood.

"For one thing, I hardly ask _anything _about Asha." Max stepped forward. "And as far as I know, _he's_ not the one who's trying to get in my pants."

Logan jerked.

"And _he_ doesn't judge me just because I'm a genetically enhanced human with all types of brothers and sisters."

"Max-"

"And _he_ at least _tries_ to get to know me instead of pushing me aside, only thanking me just because I saved his life."

Logan stayed silent. He started slow and soft, "Asha just finds it hard to believe that there are people out there experimenting on fetuses just to make the perfect soldier so we humans don't have to go and serve in the war."

That did it. "And so what?" Max asked, suddenly furious. "Does it make you _humans_ _better_ than us? Just because you people deem yourselves the 'normal' race?"

"Max, you're overreacting."

But Max ignored him. "Or is it just because you people created us makes you superior to us?"

"No!"

"You people think that we don't have feelings or desires…or…or needs or-"

"Max, stop this."

"-we don't have a brain to think for ourselves?"

"Max!"

Max reluctantly stopped, but the tears were already welling and threatening to fall.

Logan took a deep breath. "Max," he said. "I apologize what I said earlier. I didn't mean for you to take it the wrong way."

Max looked away. "Then why are you bringing Alec into this?"

The computer genius bit his lip. "I-" – _am jealous of him_ – "don't know."

She let out a bitter laugh. "So it's all right that you ask unnecessary questions about Alec being around me while I can't ask about Asha being near you?"

He swallowed.

"Asha is always near you, Logan." Max said. "She's there. If she's not here, she talks to you over the phone. If she's here, she sleeps in your apartment. But Alec is hardly around me. The only real times I ever get to see him is at work and sometimes at Crash if he's not in his apartment or dealing on the streets. The rest of the time I'm with you or I'm doing your missions or I'm at home with Original Cindy."

Logan said nothing, suddenly ashamed of himself.

Then, a tear fell.

His heart broke. He hated when she cried. It made her look so helpless, like a little girl. It took away the familiar strong, independent young lady he always saw her as.

"Sure, I…I get angry whenever she's around you or even when she's talking to you over the phone, but I don't question you because I trust you." Max looked up at him. "Is all these…questions about Alec is because you…you don't trust me?"

"No," Logan slowly shook his head, his eyes pleading. "No. Of course not."

"If you can't trust me, then…what reason do I have trusting you?" Max asked. "How do I know that Asha kissed you? How do I know you flirt with her? How do I know that you laugh with her the same way you laugh with me? How do I know she doesn't sleep beside you? How do I know you two had sex? How do I know that your feelings for me are still the same as before?"

Max continued, not allowing Logan to interrupt, "I know she has feelings for you the same way I do. I know she wants you as much as I do. I know that she tried, with or without her knowing, to use the virus as an excuse to break us apart so she can have you. But…can you tell me this, Logan?" She paused. "Does…Does her touch make you burn and shiver? Does your…heart throb when she's near?"

Logan grimaced. It had been a _long while_ since Max had touched him. Asha was the only female who'd gotten close him. Her touch was similar to Max's. Her hands were small and elegant like Max's. Once held a gun or weapon like Max's. How could he not react to Asha's touch?

And it had been a _long while _since Max had also stood near him. And just knowing that a female – other than Max – is around, standing near him so that he could smell her perfume, made his heart beat. Max had stood away from him for so long that he had almost forgotten her scent: what shampoo she used, what soap she used, what toothpaste she used. He had never been near another woman except for women who are mysteriously tied to Manticore or whatnot since Max's "death". How could he not react to Asha's presence?

At Logan's silence, Max shook her head, several tears cascading down her cheeks like waterfalls. "I guess we're back to square one again, Logan. As colleagues, partners in crime." She paused. "I guess Asha's right. We weren't meant to be after all." She whirled around and ran out of the room.

"Max, no! Wait!"

Suddenly, Alec was there in front of him. His face was impassive, but his voice was stern and serious. "Don't. You might kill yourself" With that, he turned and ran after Max.

Bling came into the room with a questioning face. Once he saw Logan's defeated and guilty expression, he asked, "What did you do _now_?"

_MLML_

"Max!" Alec yelled. "Max, stop!"

Max stopped. She didn't realize that she was standing by her black Kawasaki Ninja. She only realized that she was crying over some man who had long forgotten her, but said he still wanted her. The tears came fast and furious. She was so stupid! Hoping that an older man would still have feelings for her after all they've been through. Hoping that he loved her the same way she loved him. Hoping that he would be committed to her, loyal to her as she was to him. Hoping that –

She heard Alec come up behind her, but he did nothing, letting her cry it out.

Then, it rained.

"Oh just great," she mumbled. "Just. My. Frickin'. Luck." She started to collapse against her bike until she felt two strong arms hold her weakening body up against a warm, muscular body. Then, with some movement, a jacket covered her, blocking out the rain and coldness. She didn't care. She was trained to withstand any element, but she knew that it wasn't the element the jacket was trying to protect her from.

"Shh…it's all right…shh…" Alec's voice soothed as he rubbed her back.

"Y-you…w-were right, Alec," she murmured. "Logan and…and I weren't…meant t-to be."

Alec only held her closer. He lifted the hood of the jacket over her head and nuzzled her forehead. They stayed like that for the next five minutes, standing in the rain. Her crying, him holding.

When the pouring rain slowed to a drizzle, Alec took out some Kleenex and wiped Max's face. He held it to her nose and said, "Blow." She obeyed. He threw away the dirty Kleenex and said, "I'll take you to my place."

She shook her head. "I…" She sniffed. "I want t-t-to g-go home."

Alec paused. "Do you…Do you want me to stay with you?"

She thought about it for a few seconds and nodded.

"You sure? You'll have Original Cindy with you."

Her reply was her tightening her hold on him. That was all he needed. He gently pried himself away and mounted her bike after wiping it. "C'mon. I'll drive you." He was suddenly uncomfortable when she mounted up behind him without a word. There was usually a "No one drives my baby but _me_!" or a "You'll kill us both if you drive!" or other insults. For now, he let it slide. The woman had a rough day.

The drive to her apartment was silent, but understandable. The woman didn't want to talk. She obviously didn't want to talk to him about her problems like most women do.

_But oh for cripes' sake!_ Alec thought. _She's a genetically enhanced human. She can't dwell on these emotions throughout the _whole_ day!_

He glanced over his shoulder at her and sighed. _She's been hanging around humans too much._ He grimaced. _Come to think of it, I've been too._ He glanced at her again. _Wonder what will cheer her up…AHA! Chocolate! Women _adore_ chocolate!_

"Max,"

She grunted.

"You want to go get some chocolate? Maybe a chocolate latte. Chocolate truffles. Chocolate cake. Chocolate-covered nuts. Chocolate ice cream."

No answer.

"I'm buying."

Still no answer.

At that, he just _had_ look at her. "You better not be refusing, Maxie. Since when does the ol' Smart Alec ever pay for something, eh?"

Again, no answer.

"Oh come on woman. Every female _loves_ chocolate."

"Unless they're allergic to it."

"Well then, that must really suck for them."

A faint chuckle was heard.

Alec smiled. "If you're not going to choose, then I'm just going to have to go on a chocolate spree."

"It's your money."

Alec swerved into the right lane. "You asked for it."

_MLML_

Logan's hands turned white as he watched Alec bring Max into an embrace. His jaw tightened when Alec covered her with his jacket. His body shook with anger and jealousy and guilt as he watched them stand in the rain in each other's arms for the next five minutes.

"So what?" Bling asked softly, watching Alec and Max. "You're just going to leave it like that?"

"No."

"What you did before she left…it was a pretty hard blow to her heart and pride, you know."

"I know." His hands rested against the floor-to-ceiling window. "That should be me down there, comforting her, wiping her tears away."

"But you would die trying to do so,"

Logan grimaced. "You don't need to remind me."

Bling laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Just let the girl go-"

Logan gave him a fierce look. "No!"

"Hold on, hold on a minute," Bling said. "Hear me out. Just let her go and have her space, all right? She's obviously not dealing with this too well."

"She's genetically enhanced. She can handle anything."

"Because her genes are…more advanced than ours, her emotions probably hit her the hardest. She may withstand an iron punch, but no one can withstand the iron punch of emotions." Bling said. "She was raised in Manticore to not depend on emotions. Perhaps the lack of experiencing emotions led her to overreact sometimes not because she's angry at a person but because she is confused of the emotion and what it can cause or lead up to."

"She's had ten years to attain and discover those emotions."

"My friend, no one can attain and discover emotions. Emotions are what make us human. It's what makes _them_ human. Though they may have grown up without emotions, it will probably take them a lifetime to fully understand why they feel what they feel. We just have to be patient with them."

"And your point is?"

Bling rolled his eyes. "Max is in love with you."

"Was,"

He ignored him. "Max is in love with you and it scares her. She loved her brothers and sisters and she lost most of them to Manticore. Like I said before, there may be a chance where she can loose you permanently. I don't think she'll ever recover fully if you die loving her and vice versa."

"I will never leave her alone in this world."

"Max is a very special woman, Logan. She may be the perfect soldier, but she has a heart. The helpless who are weak tug at her heartstrings and the strong who are arrogant spark her temper. She can't get any more perfect than that. But, like in all relationships, the girl needs time." He paused. "Hell, she's been away from you for about two years, yes? Sure, that should have been ample time to think over her relationship with you, but she did _not_ have time to do so."

"So overall, you want me to leave her alone."

"Yes."

"For how long exactly?"

Bling shrugged. "Until she's not angry at you,"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Thanks for being _such_ a great help."

"Hey. Women are complicated. They're smart, but they're complicated. I mean, what is the deal with leaving the toilet seat up, anyway?"

Logan lifted a brow as he looked at him.

_MLML_

Original Cindy walked in with a tray of three cups full of hot cocoa. "Here we go," She laid it on the center of Max's bed where Max and Alec sat. "Double Chocolate hot coca,"

Original Cindy was sympathetic when Alec brought Max into the apartment an hour earlier. She grabbed towels and new clothes for Max. Alec had to make do with a long towel wrapped around his waist while his clothes were hung up to dry. His half nakedness didn't bother Max; she'd been with enough men to know the male body. And it didn't matter to Original Cindy, whose attraction was toward the same sex, excluding Max.

Max and Alec grabbed their cups and took a sip.

Alec had set up their little "choco-picnic" on Max's bed, decorating it with two boxes of chocolate-covered macadamia nuts, one Devil's Chocolate Cake, six large Hershey's candy bars (three were milk chocolate & the other three were dark chocolate), a box of six large chocolate-covered strawberries, two boxes of assorted chocolate truffles, and a box of chocolate chip cookies. He also bought a gallon of milk as a "just-because".

"You may have a slight brain malfunction, but you sure do know what kind of chocolate can warm a woman's heart." Original Cindy said.

Alec stared at her. "A _slight_ brain malfunction?"

"Oh excuse me," Original Cindy cleared her throat. "A _total_ brain malfunction,"

"You know, Maxie, I don't know how you can stand being friends with her." Alec grumbled. "Brain malfunction my ass,"

"Well, you do have a brain malfunction," Max answered.

Alec glared at her.

"Sometimes," she added.

He scoffed, but hid his smile by sipping from his cup.

Original Cindy scooted closer to her friend and draped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Things'll get better, Max. You'll see."

Max shrugged, dipping her chocolate chip cookie into her milk.

"I'm sure Logan didn't mean what he said," her friend continued. "Men can be _such_ bastards, you know?

"Hey!" Alec exclaimed through a mouthful of chocolate cake.

But Original Cindy pointedly ignored him. "Sometimes they can be scumbags, too. Well, actually, more than sometimes."

Alec deliberately coughed.

"They think they know the female race, but guess what? They don't." Original Cindy continued. "Just because some girl smiles at them make them think that she's into him while she's not."

"I resent that." Alec said. "Some girls do just to make a guy crazy. Believe me, I know."

"Yeah well, you were probably too _brain dead_ to realize that she was smiling at the hot, ripped guy behind you."

Max had to chuckle at her friends' bickering.

Alec noticed it and winked at Original Cindy, who winked back. "You know," he said, switching the subject. "I may be a guy, but I _do_ have great taste in chocolates."

Original Cindy shrugged. "Well, at least that's _one_ good thing about you."

"Excuse me? I'm _always_ good."

"Yeah, good for nothing." Max said.

Original Cindy burst out laughing. "That's my girl!"

Alec just rolled his eyes, fighting back a grin. He took a chocolate-covered strawberry and placed it in front of her lips. "Open."

"I can eat it myself." Max tried to take the delicious-looking strawberry from his fingers. Her heart may be hurting, but her mouth was watering.

Alec pulled his hand away. "Nah-ah," he said. "Let me. Open." He placed it in front of her lips and withdrew his hand as she made another attempt. Then, he moved the strawberry in figure eights, heading toward her mouth, cooing like an adult to a baby who refused to eat.

Original Cindy laughed hard as Max tried to fend off his hand, desperately trying to stop a growing grin on her lips.

"Fine, fine!" Max surrendered. "You freakin' nut case," She took hold of his wrist, making sure that he wouldn't just shove the strawberry into her face, and opened her mouth saying, "Ahh!"

Alec placed the strawberry into her mouth and cooed, "Aww. Look at the baby!"

Max tried to whack him with her free hand.

Alec was about to burst out laughing until he saw a trail of juice roll down her chin and down her elegant throat. He swallowed hard and glanced away. He withdrew his hand and gave her napkin. "Guess the baby's a messy eater, huh?"

This time, Max landed a successful hit to his head.

All the while, Original Cindy watched him closely. She slightly tilted her head and popped a random truffle into her mouth. The sweet orange crème filling filled her mouth, but she paid no attention to it as she watched Alec trying to bring Max out of her depression. _She may not have a chance with Logan, but she can at least try to be happy with Alec, _she thought.

"Hey, hey!" she said. "Don't you dare touch my Hershey bars!"

"I bought them to _share_." Alec said.

"Well that's just too damn bad."

"Oh no, woman. I bought this chocolate with my money and in my belly it will go." He made a grab for it only to be attacked by Max and Original Cindy's flailing hands.

Laughter and shouts continued throughout the afternoon and into the dark evening. The three friends lay on Max's bed, their stomachs filled with chocolate and milk and water.

"I don't know how women can eat so much chocolate." Alec whined.

"That is the beauty of the mystery of women," Max said.

Original Cindy groaned as she sat up. "Well, I'm done with chocolate for the rest of the week." Max and Alec chuckled at her remark. "I'm gonna fix a warm bath for you, honey." She brushed back a few strands of Max's hair. "And then it's off to bed with you."

Max started to sit up. "No, it's okay. I'll fix my own bath."

Original Cindy laid a firm hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. "No, girl. You need it. Besides," She jerked her head at Alec. "Someone needs to keep an eye on Mr. Smart Ass before he throws up a mountain of chocolate."

"Ha. Ha." Alec said bitterly. "I'm just laughing my head off."

"Could you do it any faster and save us the trouble?"

"Either you fix Max that bath of hers or I'm really going to throw up on you," he threatened.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Original Cindy picked up some of the rubbish and walked out of the room.

Max turned her head so that she could stare at the side of Alec's face. Because he lying facing the other direction, he looked as if he was upside down to her. She continued to stare at him until he turned his head and asked, "What?"

Max just smiled. She reached up and played with a few strands of his short brown hair. "Thank you, Alec."

He smiled back. "No prob, Maxie." He reached up and wound his fingers with hers. "Always know that if you need anything, I'm there for you."

Her smile widened.

"Even if I'm annoying and arrogant,"

"You're the best."

Alec lifted a brow. "You were supposed to say, 'Oh no, Alec! You're not annoying and arro-'"

Max withdrew her hand and slapped him. "You never stop don't you?"

He flashed her his best charming smile. "Then life would be bore if I stop,"

"No, it'd be heaven."

Alec reached up and started to tickle her.

Original Cindy came in a few minutes later and stopped short at the sight. Max and Alec were laughing loud and hard as they attacked each other with tickles. She didn't want to ruin the funny picture, but Max needed a soothing bath. She walked up to them and said, "Max, the bath is ready."

They continued.

"Max, the bath is ready," she repeated.

They laughed.

"Yo, Max, you better get into the bath right now or I'm taking it."

That got Max's attention. "All right, all right."

"Or you could take one with her," Alec gave a sly wink and smile.

Original Cindy and Max pushed him off the bed. "You pervert,"

**That was quite a long chapter, but hopefully a well-worth-it one. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Always know that constructive criticism is welcome!!!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**.:IMPORTANT:.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**June 24, 2007**

**This is note an update. **

**For those of you who do not visit my bio, I am currently working on the 3****rd**** chapter of this story. **

**I apologize and thank all of you who are waiting so patiently.**

**My attentions have been focused on my other story "To Be Yours". **

**I do recall one reviewer who asked if I was continuing this story. To answer that reviewer, I am continuing it, but I am going at a slow pace due to focusing on my other story. **

**But, if any of you are THAT impatient, then please review or send a personal message. However, the chapter may be short or it may be a teaser (which I doubt anyone likes). **

**Thanks again…**


End file.
